


I Can Handle It

by allourdrabbles (allourheroes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourdrabbles
Summary: Derek glares at him. It’s somehow possible, even in wolf form—his glaring powers are just that strong.





	I Can Handle It

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles words: **door, well, strong**.

Derek, as a large black wolf, whines and looks at Stiles.

“What happened, Lassie? Did Timmy fall down a well?” Stiles laughs. “I’ve always wanted to say that.”

Derek glares at him. It’s somehow possible, even in wolf form—his glaring powers are just that strong.

“I’m guessing you want me to open the door since you lack opposable thumbs.” He puts his hand to the knob, hesitates. “But you could shift back.”

This time a low growl.

“Derek, we’ve been dating for six months. I think I can handle seeing you naked.”

No response.

Stiles sighs, opens the door anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> (You see the pun??? :P)
> 
> [regular ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes) / [tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com)


End file.
